1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail driving gun, more particularly to a nail driving gun with a shock-absorbing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional nail driving gun that includes a gun housing 1 defining a nail discharging passage 21, a nail cartridge 2 connected to the gun housing 1 for supplying nails (not shown) one at a time into the nail discharging passage 21, and a solenoid 3 mounted in the gun housing 1 and including a coil member 31 which is fixed to the gun housing 1, and a magnetic core 32 which is magnetically attracted by the coil member 31 to move into the latter when the solenoid 3 is actuated and a current from a power source (not shown) passes through the coil member 31. A striking pin 322 extends from the magnetic core 32 into the nail discharging passage 21 for expelling the nail out of the nail discharging passage 21 upon actuation of the solenoid 3. An urging member 332 urges the magnetic core 32 so as to restore the latter to its normal position once the solenoid 3 is deactivated. The solenoid 3 is activated by pulling a trigger 41 to connect electrically the coil member 31 to the power source through a control circuit 42.
The conventional nail driving gun is disadvantageous in that since the coil member 31 and the magnetic core 32 are magnetically attracted to each other upon actuation of the solenoid 3, and since the coil member 31 is fixed to the gun housing 1, a pulling force (FN) resulting from the attraction is formed and is applied to the coil member 31 upon actuation of the solenoid 3, which results in a shock on the gun housing 1, which, in turn, results in deviation of the nail expelled from the nail driving gun and unstable and uncomfortable operation of the nail driving gun.